


Confessions

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Steelatom Week 2017 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Nate Heywood, Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Pansexual Ray Palmer, Sara is a Cockblock, Steelatom Week Day 5: Free Day, SteelatomWeek2017, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: The first person Nate ever came out to was Ray.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so basically I won't be doing day seven due to personal issues (i explain them all [here](http://coffeeandliteracy.tumblr.com/post/161866027593/update)) but day six will still be uploaded tomorrow

The first person Nate came out as bisexual to was Ray, during an increasingly awkward discussion about their exes.  He wasn’t sure as to why he had been reluctant to tell anyone beforehand as despite the fact it wasn’t their business, the world around him seemed to be changing into a more tolerant one.

 

For Ray, it was easier, at least it looked that way on the outside as he babbled about ex boyfriends, girlfriends and non-binary partners he had been with in his life.

 

“I came out when I was fourteen.” the scientist spoke with a fond sentimentality in his voice, “Brought a boyfriend home.  Back then, I didn’t really have a word for it like I do now, but it was still went better than I thought it had.  When I told mom, she gave me the biggest hug ever and said she was proud of me.  Anyway, enough about my rambling.  What about you?  Handsome guy like you, you must have dated quite a few.”

 

Nate overdramatically gasped in faux flattery,  _ “Aww, you think I’m handsome?  Thanks, Ray!”  _ he then gave a brief grin before he sobered to explain, “Nah… I mean, I’ve dated.  Had a couple of… love interests in college.  But I’ve always been into my work too much to really settle down or get into a serious relationship.”

 

“I get that.” Ray nodded, “When I was working on the ATOM suit, I was dating Felicity and, well… that didn’t really work out.  I guess we’re both bad at this.”   
  


Nate scoffed, “What a pair.”

 

“Yep.” Ray smirked, then asked, “Wh-When I asked you… you said ‘love interests’.  Not just girlfriends.  A-are you--?”

 

The historian stiffened and whispered, “Crap.”

 

“What?” Ray’s gaze flickered over him, wondering if he had overstepped the line, “It’s not a bad thing.  C’mon, Nate.  It’s 2017, or at least, I think it is.  Not really too sure on timelines right now.  Anyway, being not straight isn’t a bad thing anymore and it never was.  Not to most decent people, anyway.”

 

Nate sighed, “I know.  I-It’s just… my hookups and boyfriends from college, they all assumed I was gay, and every girl I slept with assumed I was straight.  It was either one or the other, never allowed to be in between.  And I hate that.”

 

“Hey…” Ray took the other man’s hands in his, “It’s alright.  You can talk to me.  I’d never judge you.”   
  


Nate scoffed, feeling his eyes sting with the threat of tears, “Goddamn it, I don’t think I’ve  _ ever  _ said the words ‘I’m bisexual’ out loud.”

 

“You just did.” Ray stated, earning a glare, “Right.  Not helping.”   
  


Nate gave a shaking exhale, “I don’t even know how to begin.  W-What do I tell my parents?  My dad’s already pissy with me, what if I screw things up even more?  Why is this the  _ only  _ thing in my life I’m not confident with?”

 

“Because the world always tells us what we’re supposed to be.” Ray explained as his thumb unconsciously rubbed over the other man’s skin comfortingly, “The world is a screwed up place and if we don’t fit their boxes, we’re treated as outcasts.  Straight, gay.  No middle ground.”

 

Nate gave a watery laugh, “That was deep, bro.”

 

“Well…” Ray grinned, “As long as it made you smile, I think that was what I was aiming for.”

 

Nate wiped at his eyes, “God, I’m a mess.”   
  


“It’s okay.  Not judging.” Ray said, “When I first came out, I was a teary wreck.  It was pathetic.”

 

The other gave a small sniffle, “Thanks, man.  You’re always know how to make me feel better.”

 

“No problem, buddy.” Ray said, clapping his shoulder, “And about your parents… they don’t  _ have  _ to know.  There’s no obligation for you to tell them, there never will be.”

 

Nate nodded, “Thanks, again.”   
  


“Hey, seriously.  It wasn’t a problem.  We’re friends, right?” Ray’s hand moved to gently rub his shoulder, “We’re allowed to see each other at our worst.”   
  


Nate smiled, “But you didn’t have to give me such a speech.  Seriously, bro… did you practice that one in a mirror or something?”

 

“Shut up.” Ray lightly shoved the other so that he was now lying on the floor of the bedroom they were sitting in.

 

Nate rested his head against the carpet and asked, “So I guess us fixing your television isn’t happening since we got deep into backstory territory?”

 

“Our conversations are so weirdly deep sometimes.” Ray laughed and moved to lie beside Nate, “And now we’re both lying on the floor of my room.  Well at least you’re not sitting on your ass in the library as per usual.”   
  


Nate shoved him, “Ass.”

 

“It’s true!” Ray chuckled, “You’re a nerd, Nate Heywood.”

 

Nate retorted, “Says the Star Wars fan.”   
  


“Hey, there’s nothing with Star Wars.” Ray snarked, “Besides, you like Star Wars too.”

 

The historian remarked, “That’s because Harrison Ford was really hot back in the day.  Also, he was Indiana Jones who was, like, my first ever fictional character crush.”

 

“Mine was Han Solo.” Ray confessed, “Oh, God.  We’re both in love with Harrison Ford from the seventies and eighties.”   
  


Nate challenged, “I’ll fight you for him.”

 

“Ooh, yeah.” Ray laughed, “We can get Mick to spectate.  Whoever wins gets to go back and time and make out with Harrison Ford.”   
  


The historian said, “Only problem is, I don’t think he swings that way.”   
  


“Well… for you, he probably would.” Ray said, turning to look at his friend, “I’m quite plain looking, whereas you…”

 

Nate scoffed a laugh,  _ “Smooth.”  _ he paused, his eyes searching Ray’s face, “And besides, you’re not that bad.  In fact… some might even call you prettier than me.”   
  


_ “Smooth.”  _ Ray remarked, imitating the other man, “Sounds like you wanna kiss me.”   
  


Nate held up a hand in self-defense, “Hey, you flirted first.”

 

“Damn.  I did.” the scientist huffed, “Well, I guess there’s only one thing that I can do, isn’t there?”

 

He moved to sit up before reaching over to cup Nate’s face.  Then, he began to inch closer and both of them shut their eyes.  Their foreheads touched first and Ray could feel Nate’s hitching breath against him.

 

When their lips touched, it was magnetic, as if the entire world seemed to fade out.   Nate moved so that he wasn’t lying back on his elbows anymore and tried to work out where to rest his hands, eventually settling on placing one on Ray’s waist, the other on his shoulder.

 

The kiss seemed to last both forever and not long enough as the two finally broke away for breath.  There was a couple of seconds where they both relished in the moment, foreheads pressed together before they kissed again, this time with more vigor and passion.

 

“I’ve been wanting this.” Ray breathed between kisses.

 

Nate replied breathlessly, “Me too.”   
  


_ “Well, damn.”  _ a voice suddenly called, catching both of their attention.

 

They looked up and saw Sara who was standing in the doorway (neither one could even remember the door being opened from being so distracted), with a large grin upon her face.

 

“Sara…” Nate broke away, “H-How much did--”   
  


She crossed her arms, “Yes, I did just see you and Ray shoving your tongues down each other’s throats, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 

“Shit…” Nate hissed.

  
She shrugged, “I don’t care.”   
  


“You could’ve knocked.” Ray glared.

 

Sara explained, “I did.  You two were just too busy dry humping to hear me.  Now suit up.  We’ve got more aberrations to deal with.”

 

“So you really have no problem with… us?” Nate asked.

 

The blonde snarked back, “Please, I go around the timeline seducing historical women and you think I’d judge?  You really don’t know me at all, do you?  Now get off your asses.”

 

She walked out and Ray and Nate exchanged a look before getting up off the floor.

 

“So… continue this later?” Ray offered.

 

Nate replied enthusiastically, “Yes --  _ definitely  _ yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Reviews are loved as usual
> 
>  
> 
> [follow my tumblr!!](http://legendsofgaymorrow.tumblr.com)  
> [follow my twitter](http://twitter.com/buffyquake)


End file.
